


[FILE-318 "Hands"]

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen, Laboratories, but like it's not actually SCP, it's just sorta like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Tommy was never a big fan of "Hands"(Another drabble from my Wattpad page, enjoy :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	[FILE-318 "Hands"]

I'm not quite a big fan of "Hands". 

When I pass it, it's always banging on the glass. 

It makes my head hurt.

Can't Wilbur tell it to be more courtesy?

He tells me once that it didn't have to punch.

"Hands" had a mouth before.

But it spoke out against Them so They took it away.

Wilbur tells me he knows "Hands" name.

He won't tell me until I'm older though.

What a shame.

I've done some snooping around, however.

Its real name was Calvin before it Turned.

But what They call it on file is different so I cannot make any connections.

Real names don't matter to Them anyways.

Wilbur says they keep its mouth locked up in a secret place.

I want to go retrieve it someday but I'm certain bad men would stop me.

Maybe someday I'll get to hear what "Hands" so desperately wants to say.

Wil-

Sorry "Soot" is calling me. 

I'll sign off I suppose...

~Junior Researcher; "Innit"


End file.
